American Dragon: Danny Possible
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: What happens when Jake has to spend a month in amity with a now eighteen year old phantom and his clone? And how do Kim and Ron fit into this? Read and find out. No PP. Rating for language DannyxJim, JakexRose, KimxRon
1. Chapter 1

Me- "I am a teenage girl with nothing better to do than write and read fanfic so do you think I own KP or ADJL or DP? No didn't think so! This will be mostly about Danny and Jake but some with some KP in it too! No PP! And no one only the people who already knew about their ID's knows. Minus Kim."

Danny's POV.

"SAM! Why would you sign us up? I mean really? Between ghost fights, taking care of Dani and homework plus my job I don't have time to house an exchange student! Epically one that is just from the middle of new york city!" I said. Speaking of ghost fights I was fighting Skulker at the moment.

"Oh please Danny! This is the only year we get to do this and they are Seniors too you know! So you probably won't have to do that much!" She yelled from below. I sighed and sucked the hunter into the thermos.

"So? Just because we are all seniors doesn't mean that it will be any easier and where will he sleep? I mean come on the apartment has only two bedrooms and Dani is in one. Plus the letter said that I got said that he had to bring his little sister and his grandpa cause his parents would be on a month long cruise!" I said. Making sure no one was around I changed into Fenton and landed.

"Easy! Is sister can sleep with Dani and he can sleep with you! His grandpa can sleep at your parents house in your old room!"

"You know what fine. I'll try to be nice and not ditch him to much. He finds out my secret it's on your head."

"BEWARE!" Was shouted from above us.

"Hello misplaced anger!" I said before changing and flying up to fight the box ghost.

Jake's POV.

"Hey Trixie, I can't believe I have to do this! I mean really! How am I going to deal with Am drag stuff if I have to hang out with this kid?"

"I don't know Jakey just be nice and try to get along. Just be happy that I convinced my parents to let me bring you guys out here. Can your Grandpa even reach the pedals?"

"No. But thanks for coming. Any way Trixie. This is the place I guess." I said. We were at an apartment building.

"Be nice and H don't get into too much trouble." She said t my little sister in the back. She was sitting next to our Grandpa.

"Bye!" We said as we got out. We walked up to the door and took the elevator up to the right floor. I went and knocked on door 3D. Nothing happened for a bit. Than a girl with black hair wearing a Tight black tee-shirt and a pair of dark blue tight jeans. Her black hair was pulled up into a pony and her ice blue eyes were looking over us. (A/N: Danny = 18, Dani= 16, Jake = 17, Haley = 15, Grandpa= ?)

"You must be Jake?"

"Yea. This is my sister Haley and our grandpa. Who are you?"

"I am Dani Fenton."

"Danny? Isn't that a boy name?"

"No. Not D-A-N-N-Y, D-A-N-I. It is short for Danielle. My dad should be home in a mintue he had some stuff do deal with. Oh and He called and said that with only two rooms he thinks that your grandpa would be better off at my grandparents house rather than here."

"Wait! Danny is your dad?"

"Adoptive yea."

"Why?"

"Cause my 'real' dad is a jerk. He is the mayor but he used me to do his dirty work and trick people till I wised up and left. Danny knew this so he took me in."

"He seems cool." Haley said.

"Yea he is. So what do you guys do for fun?"

"Oh well I like to skate board and hang with my friends." I said.

"I like to read and do my homework and work on stuff for collage." Haley said.

"Ugh. It's gonna be like having Jazz all over again. All she ever did was read and practice for when she becomes a psychiatrist. But at least I will finally have a fellow boarder. Danny never wants to board with me." Dani said. She pulled out a board. It was all white on the bottom minus an odd D that looked like it had a P on the inside.

"What is that symbol?" I asked.

"Oh. It is the Danny Phantom symbol. He is the towns local hero. He is a ghost you know." She said it so calm it was kind of odd.

"Ghost? Really? Are there a lot of ghost attacks?"

"You bet there are. Dani I thought I told you to call me when they got here." Said a deep voice behind me. I turned around and saw a tall guy with a lot of muscles behind me. He had black hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a gray tee-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. He also had a small goatee.

"Sorry dad. Sam picked up and said that it was the Hunter and that you were busy any way."

"Oh yea. He got some new weapons tough. Stupid net. I had to freeze it! Than he got all mad. Than dead beat showed up and they got in a fight. So I caught her than finally him. Than Boxy showed up for stress relieve."

"Yea. He'll be out in ten minutes you know." She said. It was like they forgot we were here.

"Don't remind me. I need a way to keep him in. Heck even the hunter isn't keeping him any more. Maybe I should hand him over to Walker." I cleared my throat.

"Hi I'm Jake and this is my sister Haley and my Grandpa."

"Hey. Names Danny. Dani did you offer them some thing to eat?"

"Meh. I figured you would want to take him over to Fenton works before dinner. You know so you can tell your mom."

"Yea all right."

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Sure why not. Dani I am taking the car and I swear if Justin is over here when I get back he'll be sent back to the zone." Dani just rolled her eyes. We walked down and found an all black car. However on all four doors was the same DP as on Dani's board. Rather than ask I just got in.

Danny's POV.

"Okay so any thing I should know about you?" I asked Jake.

"Not really. I like to skate board and play video games with my friends. You?" 

"I like to hang out with my friends at the nasty burger, pull pranks on Vlad aka fruit loop and hang with my girlfriend at her house. We'll probably spend a lot of time there."

"Okay." I looked in the mirror at the old man in the back.

"Is he always this quite?" 

"I wish. Normally he is yelling my ear off in Chinese!" He said. I nodded. We pulled up to my parents house. After a long time I had convinced them to get ride of the stupid sign. The op center was just as big as ever. I sighed and walked in.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home and I have some one you need to meet!" The two came up from the basement.

"Hi Danny what do you need?"

"Sam signed me up for this exchange student thing and I only have two rooms. Jake here and his sister will be with me but I need you to have their grandpa here cause I have no more room."

"Okay sweetie! Just show him to your room. He can sleep there."

"Kay thanks." I lead the two of them up to my old room. A lot of my NASA stuff was down minus a few posters.

"Like NASA much?" Jake asked.

"Yea I used to want to go into space."

"Cool." I put the bags down on the desk and told him where the bathroom was. I also told him to stay away from the basement and never go down there. After that I took Jake and we went back to my place. I opened the door on a war zone. Dani was in ghost form and a pink lizard thing was across from her. (A/N Haley is now the size that Jake is and Dani is the size Danny was in the show. Danny now is about two and a half feet taller than that.)

"DANI!" I yelled.

"HALEY!" Jake yelled.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Why on earth would you be in Ghost form?"

"Cause I was sitting here minding my own business when all of a sudden Plasmuis came. I went ghost and we fought than that pink thing showed up."

"Haley! Dragon down!" Jake said. The dragon turned into Haley and Dani turned back to normal.

"So wait. Are you both dragons?" Dani asked.

"Yes. What are you?" I asked.

"We are halfas. Half ghost half human. Dani here is supposed to be a clone of me but the fruit loop messed up and she is the only stable one. She is also the only one with a mind of her own."

"What ever you know you love me."

"Yea yea." I said. Jake looked at us. For a minute.

"Can I see what you look like as a ghost?"

"Just don't scream or any thing. My ghost form kind of changed into my 'purest' form. It is a ghosts strongest form but it hurts like hell to change into it. I was fighting a ghost that found and used the 'Fenton peeler' on me. So now I look like this." I said. I let the blue rings form and do their thing. When it was done I had white flaming hair, Black gloves, I a mostly white jumpsuit that had a black T going from shoulder to shoulder with a white collar. The white symbol in the middle. I had black pants with a white belt and boots. Along with a cape that was white on the out side and black on the inside. My eyes where the same ectoplasmic green and my skin was just as pale as ever.

"Cool!" Was all Jake said.

"Can I see your dragon form?"

"Sure why not." He changed into an all red dragon. Minus the under side which was yellow. He had black claws and black eyes. The ridge on his back was all green and his wings were all red.

"Nice." After that we both turned human again. Than we sat down and had dinner.

END!

Me - "Yea one chap out of the way!"

Jake- "WHAT! Come on do more please!"

Danny- "Don't bother dude. She won't give in. I tried going ghost and human but she has a shield to keep out all people who will mess with her story in any way."

Jake- "Awww man!"


	2. Chapter 2

Me- "Yea! New chapter! I own nothing minus a dollar for pie!"

Danny's POV.

After I woke up at seven I went and got Jake, Haley and Dani up. They all got ready for school slowly and I went and made breakfast. School was only a five minute walk and started at eight but I got every one up at seven to eat and get ready and be there early. Lancer wanted me to be there early to give Jake and Haley a tour. So after eating we set out.

"Okay, this is the main door." I said. We walked down random halls passing all the class rooms. "Here is the cafeteria. Most people prefer to eat out side though."

"Okay so, were are our lockers?" Jake asked. I led him to two lockers next to mine. Both were and had been empty. NO one had wanted the lockers next mine because of poindexter haunting it. They opened them. After that we went to sit out front. I waited till Sam and Tucker showed up with their kids.

"Hey Sam whats up?"

"Oh nothing minus the fact that I got some blue eyed blonde chick as a room mate. She isn't to preppy tough. Plus I saw her training and asked her if she knew hand to hand. She was pretty good too."

"Nice, What's her name?"

"Rose. My name is Rose." The girl was wearing a light tee-shirt that was a little tight, she also had on tan pants.

"Rose? You got here too?" Jake said.

"Yea. I am just glad that we got to the same place."

"Yea. Oh right. This is Danny Fenton. This is his 'daughter' Dani Fenton with an I and one N." Jake said. We shook hands with Rose. Just than Tucker came over with a guy in a blue tee that had an alien on it a dull jacket. He was wearing dull green cargo pants and a snow hat to match.

"Yo SPUD! You signed up?"

"Yea. Trixie said it would be good for me."

"Hi, I am Sam."

"Hey. I am Danny, this is Dani with an I and one N." I said. He nodded to us.

"So Tucker this is Jake and his sister Haley, guys this is Tucker my friend sense...forever and Sam my girlfriend." I said so that every one knew each other.

"Yep. That is Spud, my friend sense forever and Rose my girlfriend." Jake said. Before any thing else could be said everyone's favorite two blonde jocks showed up.

"Yo Fen-toad! I got a student to!"

"Yo looks like Jakey long face got paired up with losers!"

"Dash who is this?" I asked.

"This is Brad. He went to the same school as your loser and was the star jock!"

"Yea cool, whatever. Just leave us alone for this month." I said.

"No can do Fen-toenail!" He yelled back.

Jake rolled his eyes and stood up. The rest of our group got up as well. We just walked in to our lockers than our class. Luckily a lot of the kids had been transferred out which left plenty of open desks. We sat in the back corner like always.

-Hours of boreing school later and it is time for lunch!-

Sam and Rose got salads while Spud, Jake and I got normal lunches and Tucker got all the meat he could. Dani and Haley were two years younger and didn't have this lunch with us.

"Hey Sam, I finally got the hang of duplication and teleportation! It was really funny though. I got dizzy after a bit cause I had to grab the corner of the cape and spin really fast. But that stopped being a problem after a bit. And you know that shock Skulker used on me yesterday? I think it is 'waking up' the weather powers again! How cool would that be! I could send mini twisters after Vlad again!"

"Wait you can duplicate?" Jake asked.

"Yea. Why can you?"

"I can make projections of Chi (A/N let me know if that is the right word) energy."

"Cool! Mine are made of ectoplasm... I think. I don't really know. It is funny to watch Jazz when she sees two of me and she freaks out about it!"

"I bet it would be!"

Kim's POV!

"Hey RON! Hurry or we'll miss the flight to Amity!" I yelled at my fiance.

"I'm coming KP!" He yelled back. (A/N Kim= 20, Ron= 20, twins= 16.) He came running down the stairs with his suit case in hand. He got in to the car and put it in back next to the dweebs. The four of us were going to Amity for a while to check out the ghost seen for a while. It would be a month long and mom and dad where taking a cruise in that time. I started the the car and we were off to the airport. I drove right onto the waiting jet and parked in the cargo bay. Every one got out and went to sit in the passenger area. Once we were settled the pilot took off. I was going to be looking for a certain ghost named Danny Phantom. He had been the towns public enemy number one for a bit but was now a hero. I had my doubts about that. I was going to find him. It might be hard though due to the fact that he had changed his look over the past year.

END!

Me- "Yea another one done. SO! Will Kim find and fight Danny? Will his secret remain from the town?Will Ron miss his nachos? What will happen to Dani and the dragons? Why am I asking you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Me- "Lol sorry for the wait people. This is about third on my list of stories to finish so i might not be updated that much... -_-'' But any who... on with the story!"

Danny POV.

After school was over the four of us went back to my house with Sam and Tucker and their kids in tow. I parked the car in the garage and went in to the house and into the living room.

"So... whats with that fancy 'D' being in so many places?" Rose asked.

"Oh, it's the symbol of Danny Phantom the ghostly hero of this city, it's a running joke between me, Sam and Tucker. Because when he first showed up they said I looked like him so it just kind of stuck with me I guess. Plus he has a cousin that looks like Dani."

"Yea, but she is way cooler than he is."

"Oh what ever, he is totally cooler because he is older and has had his powers longer!" I argued.

"So? That doesn't mean he is any good at using them." She pointed out.

"Whatever, dude. You know that he was scared half to death and so was she when Plasmius tried to melt her." Tucker said. We all laughed at the inside joke behind that.

"What's so funny? I think it would be horrible for a ghost to try and... melt? another one!" Rose said. I just shook my head.

"Inside joke." I said. She nodded her head.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Dani asked.

"Skate!" The new yorkers called. Dani cheered with them. She grabbed her skate bored and left with them to go to the skate park.

"You guys go with them I am going to a little patroling before dinner okay?" I told Sam and Tuck. They nodded and walked out. I sighed and turned into my ghost half and went to look for any trouble. After a while I flew by the airport to see if any one new had came in. I saw a jet that was just landing.

"I suppose I should let them know about the ghosts." I mumbled to my self. I flew over and saw one of the many pilots who bothered to fly here.

"Hey Jet (A/N: -_-' behold my mighty imagination...) how are you?" 

"I'm fine, thanks Phantom. I got a couple of knew people for you. I should warn you though they have seen pretty much every thing."

"Thanks for the info Jet, no ghosts attacked right?"

"We were all good, quite day?"

"Yes and I love it!" I said. Jet nodded his head and opened the cargo hold. A women with red hair drove her car out while two boys that had to be twins chased some hairless rodent and a blonde dude was sleeping in the car."

"RON! Wake up, we're here." Said the red-head.

"Wha? Where did drakken in a tutu go?" 'Ron' asked.

"I think you'r having nacho-less nightmares again."

"Sorry KP, I need the nacho!" Ron said again.

"Sorry Ron, you might want to save Rufus from the tweebs." 'Kp' said.

"What is that thing?" I asked pointing to the hairless rat thing.

"Who are you?" One of the twins asked.

"I'm ghostly protector of this town, Danny Phantom. I was patroling and saw you guys landing and thought i should warn you about the ghosts... or right now lack there of... But a more important question seeing as you are in my haunt is who are you?"

"Your haunt?" 'Kp' asked.

"A haunt is a place that ghosts claim as their own. I claimed here because I used to live here and since there where a lot of evil ghosts i decided to protect it. But who are you?"

"Right... I am Kim Possible, this is my Fiance Ron stoppable, and my twin brothers also knowne as the tweebs are Jim and Tim." She said as she pointed every one out.

"Okay, well i guess the only other ghost that hangs out here alot and shares this haunt with me is Dani Phantom."

"I thought you were Danny Phantom."

"Not D-A-N-N-Y short for Daniel, D-A-N-I short for Daniella. She is my cousin. Give me a sec to get her here." I said.

'**Dani come to the airport in ghost mode but don't let rose or spud see you change.**'

'_KK dad, what should I say to them though?_'

'**Walk away and for a bit than go back and say i called and that i need you.**'

'_k see you soon._'

'**Jake, Haley, it's Danny. Don't tell spud and Rose about me and Dani, Sam and Tuck already know but i really didn't want any one to figure out about us this soon and in return we won't tell Sam and Tuck about you guys.**' I thought to the dragons.

'Yo I here you man, i got your back.' came from jake.

'_Of course i wont tell! That would be mean!_' Haliey thought to me.

"Okay so she is on her way." I told the group in front of me."

"Can you land please?" Kim asked.

"Why?" I asked as I floated down to the ground. I didn't land all the way and just sat cross legged.

"It would probably feel more normal for them dad." I heard behind me. I turned and saw Dani flying over.

"Hey kido! I thought we were going to go cuz route."

"Meh, too late now."

"Wait how are you two related?" Jim/ Tim asked.

"You guys ever hear of clones?" I asked.

"Yea, we know a guy who uses mindless ones to do his work." Kim said. I saw Dani flinch and her eyes started to water a little bit. I quickly reached over and pulled her into my lap to pet her hair.

"Shhh, I know, I know. Don't worry. He can't, won't and never will get you. He knows the ghost law as well as I do. He knows what will happen. Just calm down okay?" I said. She slowly calmed down a little bit but stayed on my lap as i rubbed her back. Kim looked really worried.

"Don't worry you don't know her- our past. She is my clone. Yes I know she is a girl, no I don't know how. All I know is that the fruit-loop that made than used her won't ever try to clone me again. But yea, out of the five he made, three where mindless and one was nearly complete but he needed more of my DNA, but I didn't give it to him. Then he sent out Dani, who as you can tell has a mind, and free will. With out her i wouldn't have been able to get out of and destroy his lab. So that is why she cried. It also explains why she calls me dad. Most people assume that ghosts don't or can't have kids. Trust me they can. Box lunch is still and ew."

"I'm really sorry, so i do want to question you some though." Kim said.

"Later, right now i hav-" I was cut off by my ghost sense.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"A power i have that goes off when ever a ghost is in my haunt. The ghost is currntly... behind me." I turned and saw frostbite behind me.

"Great one! I came to let you know that my mate is having my first son!" He said.

"No way! I thought she wasn't due till next week! Dang Frostbite... wait why are you here? Go back to her you furry doop!"

"Your right! I shall go back to her now! Goodbye great one!" He said before he vainished.

"Who was that?" Jim/ Tim asked.

"A good friend of mine. He taught me how to control my ice powers. Now enough Q&A I got stuff to do, watch out for ghosts and try the hotel on tenth street." I called as I teleported me and Dani home. I put her on her bed after she turned human and followed her example.

END  
>Me- "Here you go my semi-loyal readers!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Me- "I own nothing! Yea... Um... So in this cause I can't seem to make Danny stay non-gay/bi he is going to get a boyfriend... sorry if you don't like that and hate me now..."

Danny POV

"So... what is up with you guys?" I asked Jim and Tim. They had called Kim and told her that they were going to come over to hang out after school. The four of us sat around my table while Jake and Haley visited their grandpa.

"Well, alot of the time we spend alot of time testing and building cool stuff for our sister." Tim said. Jim nodded. He met my eyes and looked down again with a blush.

"Okay, so you know about me and Dani, i think that it's secret sharing time. Don't worry, i do this with everyone that figures out... unless I already know them..."

"Okay so our biggest secret?" Jim asked nervously.

"Okay, i guess my biggest secret is that... I don't know i guesss it's that I like to highlight my hair?" Tim said. Jim seemed to be thinking it over.

"I guess my biggest secret is that... I'm...gay..." He said. if not for my super hearing i wouldn't have heard it.

"Really? Cause I am too you know. Dani isn't." I said. Jim looked up and flashed me a big smile.

"That's great!" He said. I laughed a little at his reaction.

"So does anyone in your family know?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"You should tell them you know." He shrugged his shoulders. Jake and Haley walked in and saw the twins.

"Hey, guys what's up?"

JIM POV (Set back a bit)

I looked down and blushed after i met Dannys' eyes. I could tell he was wondering what was going on. But it's not like I could tell him 'Hey, I'm gay and not only that but i totally have a crush on you even though your like two years older than me.' I thought.

"Okay so you know about me, and Dani i think that it's secret sharing time. Don't worry, i do this with everyone that figures out... unless I already know them..." He said.

Tim said something about dying his hair and it was my turn.

"I guess my biggest secret is that... I'm...gay..." I said as low as I could. I didn't want Tim to know. I had seen how he had treated one poor guy after he came out. It was not pretty. Sure mom and Dad told him off but he didn't care. Then Danny admitted to being Gay too! I was shocked.

"That's great!" I said as I flashed him a big smile. It faltured a little bit when I saw the look Tim was giving me out of the corner of my eye. After that Jake and Haley walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jake asked. Haley nodded and went back to her room. Jake sat down at the table with us.

"So anyone else decide to 'come out' today." I was shocked and I'm sure my mouth formed a little 'o' for a second.

"I think he means did any one else decide to share a big secret today... but that's not fair because i didn't share they found out."

"What ever man. Your just sad cause no one loves you."

"Hey! That is so not true!"

"Name one person."

"My parents, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Dani...Frostbite...Paulina!"

"Family, and frineds don't count. I said person and she only loves half of you." Jake pointed out.

"I love him." I said, without thinking I might add. I ducked my head and really wished i was invisoble right now.

"... OKay... that's one person..." Jake said. I blushed even deeper and tryed to hide behind my hands. I felt a kind of big hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Danny standing next to me.

"Dude, it's okay. I feel the same way. It's been a while since I 'came out' to everyone... or at least important people."

"Ah, and that would make me not important?" Said a voice from the door. I looked and saw a girl in a nice looking suit with red hair blue-grey eyes and a blue head band standing in the door.

"Jazz? What are you doing here? I thought you where helping Kempler get a friend."

"I did... but he's hanging out with the box ghost now. Why didn't you tell me you were homosexual?"

"I forgot you weren't there when i told mom and dad everything... and yea, everything."

"Wow... who was?"

"Sam and Tuck." Danny finished. She nodded and looked at every one else in the room.

"Oh, Jazz this is Jake an exchange student from NY,NY. His sister Haley, who might be your clone, is in Danis' room. This is Jim, and that is Tim. They figured out DP and Df in only like ten minutes of knowing both of me." He said. I blushed at the compliment. My cell started to ring.

"Hey Kim, what do you need?" I said into the video phone.

"Wade called and said that the emo-rings were getting funky readings, you okay?" I looked down at the ring on my left hand that had turned a light pink.

"Yea. I'm fine Kim. This is Danny by the way." I said as i pointed it at him.

"Hey. You know Jim is quite cute when he blushes." He said. Which only made me blush more.

"Jim listen carefully, you need to get out now. Okay? I will be there in a second to pick you up."

"Kim! Why would I want to leave?"

"Because that man might try something!" Everyone laughed. Kim looked left out and confussed.

"Kim, I have somthing to tell you.. and Ron and Tim... I'm... gay." I said. Kim didn't look shocked at all, in fact,

"That'll be ten bucks Ron." She said.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Duh, dude the whole family knew. That's why mom and dad 'got after me' for 'picking' on that kid. He's like my other twin. We wanted you to come out."

"Oh, my gosh! You guys totally suck!" I said. I shut off the feed. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Just like you Danny." She said. He shot a tiny blast of cold air at her. She shivered and left. Jake said he wanted to skate so him and Dani left. Finally it was me, Danny, and Tim. Tim took a hint and left to go skating or somthing. Danny took my hand and lead me to the apartments living room. He satme down on the chouch and picked out a movie. After putting it in he used his powers to make us some popcorn. After that he setteled into the chouch next to me witha blanket wrapped around us. The movie turned out to be 'How to train your dragon'. I laughed and cryed and Danny sat next to me the whole time. Finally when it was over he made another movie go in and it was 'Bedtime Stories'. After a few more movies I fell asleep.

-Line brake-

When I woke up in the morning i felt something around my waist. I looked down and saw Dannys' arm protectivly wrapped around me. I also saw his techie friend standing in front of the couch holding his PDA camra at us.

"Blushy moment number 1." He said after snapping the picture. I buried my head into Dannys' chest to hide my blush.

"Mmm?Wha- Tucker! Really? Why must you ruin happy moments?"

"It's funny." He said. 'Oh how I was going to hate that camra.

END!

Me- "It's sad that writing this stuff comes easier then writing my English reports... I think anyway..."

Danny- "Must I fall in love and be a pedo-bear?"

Jim- "But your MY pedo-bear."

Me- "And mine!"

Danny- * Hits head on the edge of the desk multipul times before passing out *

Me- "Haha, he passed out..."


	5. Chapter 5

Me- "Yea... So this is going to be the end, mostly because I have lost the mood to even try and write this anymore, I also promise to NEVER have more than two stories at once anymore. I swear and only one at a time during Marching band season!"

Danny POV.

It was finally the end of the month. Jake and Haley had been fun and all but I felt better knowing it would just be me, Dani and Jim from now on. Jim had gotten every thing he needed from his parents house and was moving into the small three bed and one bath house I had bought. I woke everyone up for the last day of school. Jake and Haley had packed the night before so that they could hit the road with out having to stop by here first. I was excited because of everything that would be happening.

"Dani, you ready?" I called to her. She poked her head out the door. She gave a quick nod and I went to grab my bag. It was mostly empty. This was after all my last day of school. The only thing that made me even a little sad was that Jim wouldn't be able to 'stay' at my house. He was going to live with my parents and such so that no one would think it was odd, when he was eighteen that we 'started' dating. I was pulled out of my thoughts when said teen came down the stairs in front of Dani. He gave me a quick hug. Dani rolled her eyes at our antics and muttered 'lovebirds' under her breath.

"Oh, calm down. Your just grumpy because you don't have a boyfriend." Jim teased. I laughed at their antics, as we all five filled into the car. It was me and Jake infront with Haley, Dani and Jim in back. They bickered all the way to the school. I parked the car and they hopped out. I waited for Jim before we walked into the school. After being 'an item' for most of a month people stopped looking. Dash, and Brad weren't a problem any more. Seeing as how a sugar high from Ember and Skulker had pretty much ended my secret.

"Hey, Danny! Dude I can't believe it's really our last day! It feels like just yesturday it was freshman year and you couldn't control your powers at all!" Tuck said.

"Yea! It feels like I should be fighting the LunchLady for the first time not going to her wedding!"

"Aw, man. Jeez... Do you think that it would have been better normal?" Sam asked.

"Dude, In my family there is no such thing as normal." I pointed out. The small group of us laughed at the small joke thinking of different points to prove such a statement. This last day went by in a blur of inviting people to an open house, being invited to them, and saying final-ish farwells. Finally at the end of the day it was time to go home and relax.

"Wow. That's it. No more school, only worring about ghost attacks." I said. Sam and Tucker looked kind of sad.

"I really wish you would go to get your astronuat thing dude, it is your dream." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nah, my dream is to have the family i already do and kick ghostly hide." I said. Tucker and Sam laughed weakly at my joke. We finally made it home were a black girl with a mini-van was waiting for us.

"Jake-y! I've missed you!" She called. She quickly pulled him into a hug. Followed by Rose, and finally a quick kiss for Spud. 

"Jeez, Trixi. I didn't think a month would make you all hug-y and stuff. Aww man! Did the huntz tweebs try anything? And what about Am-Drag stuff how did that go?" Jake said.

"Nah, man Jake-y you know those two gave up the 'hunting magical creatures' thing once they discovered girls."

"Right... But really, Sunni took care of all the Am-Drag stuff?"

"That's right. Now come on! I gotta get your gramps!"

"Jake, who is this?" Dani asked from behind me.

"Oh right, Trixi this is Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker and Jim and Tim. Yes, Jim and Tim are twins... Oh and Danny is dating Jim."

"Slow down! Okay so why are there two Dannys' and which one is dating the twin?"

"Oh, right. Tall dude is Daniel, 'Danny' two N's and a Y, Fenton/ Phantom. While The girl beside him is his adoptive daughter, Daniella 'Dani' with an I and one N, Fenton/ Phantom. And Danny with a Y is dating Jim."

"Why Fenton/ Phantom?"

"Their half ecto-ghost, half human... I explain on the way home." Jake told Trixi. She rolled her eyes. Dani pulled out her phone quick.

"Hey dad? Youngblood texted and wants to hang out, so can I?"

"Fine." She changed and flew off into the ghost zone from my parents portal. After the New yorkers left Tim and Jim went back to their hotel so they could say goodbye and so Tim could get a ride home with his sister.

"This was one hectic month." I told my two friends. They nodded in agreement as the Nys' van drove by and Team Possibles' plane left the hanger. The three of us watched as all of our new friends went to their much awaited homes and some stayed behind to live.

END!

Me- "... Sorry that the end sucks... I just don't feel this story any more, hence the reason that this is the last chap... I am really super sorry to any one who wants more or is reading my other stories... I am trying to finish a few up quick so I can start more..."

Danny- "Yea... And I am gay in all of them right?"

DMC (me) - "Yea pretty much... Oh! X-men Evolution fans? Yaoi fans, you should try 'KurtxPietro!' It's really the only male pairing I could think of that I liked. Cause let's face it, Any one with Prof is... creepy... Logan is too cool for that, Beast... again creepy, Scott-...? Evan- stricks me as Homophobic, Brotherhood boys- Too big, angry, or gross... and that's all I got for now... if you like anyof those people togther or with some one let me know and I'll try to read one of those stories... "


End file.
